Tears to Shed
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: Kayako still has some tears to shed as she reflects on her dead life. Note: I hate the husband so theres a whole lot of bashing on him! I forgot his name so, heh. Kayako, you creep me out yet I love you at the same time! WTF! XD R and R please!


**Tears to Shed**

Kayako stared at the young woman, her eyes seemed to brighten up at the sight of her boyfriend, they both look so happy. Kayako felt jealousy and envy in her heart as her eyes looked at the two.

Both having such perfect lives, both loving each other. Kayako wanted to smile at them, grateful to know that at least some people got what they wanted but the darkness in her fed her jealousy until she grew to hate them.

She and her son couldn't be happy so why must everyone else? Why must they be damned in this hell as everyone else gets to live happy lives? Some people actually abuse their life and are greedy of it. They even go to lengths as to take their own life!! It disgusted her.

Kayako cursed at them, she hated mankind. They're the reason why whoever dares enter her home, they'll feel her wrath. But…deep inside, she wanted to cry. Cry for so long, for the longest time in her undead life. How unsightly she must be, to be feared just by looking at her face. She feels so ugly, so hideous…like a monster.

Kayako stared at her own reflection. She remembers, the first time she seen herself, she actually screamed. She chuckled at the memory stored deep in her conscious, her son came down stairs to see what was the matter and stared in fear before her until he too looked at himself. Then his cat came in and purred next to Toshio.

That was when they find out they were dead, since the spirit of her husband remained. Blinded by fury, all three murdered family members attacked him, each restraining him from moving. That was when Kayako found that her hair could go to extraordinary lengths.

She used her black hair as rope to hang her 'loving' husband by the throat and choke him, while Toshio pushed his body.

She remembers how much hatred she felt for the spirit of her dead husband and how much of hell he put him through. She grinned sadistically at the memory. Revenge was so sweet. But…when the first victim came in, she didn't know what to do. Should she kill the girl? Or should she spare her?

Kayako settled in sparing her until a gang of teenagers came, she felt so much anger and hatred when they started doing disrespectful thing in her home right after the police came and took her families corpses away. She attacked them one by one after their little 'party' and killed them all.

That's when she first had her taste of blood. It was an accident, she ripped off the head of a boy about fifteen and blood sprayed everywhere. One drop of blood landed in her mouth and it tasted so sweet, Kayako lost her self and found that she was devouring the flesh and body of the teen.

She was horrified at what she had done and vowed to never do such a thing again. But, once she tasted girl's flesh, she found that it tasted better. The boy's flesh tasted gross. She found herself saying softly to a boy and his girlfriend when coming after them. She attacked the boy and wounded him, causing some of his blood to come into her mouth. "Boy's flesh taste grossssss, girl's flesh is the beeeesst!"

Kayako started making puppets of the dead bodies, turning them into her play toys. Toshio and his cat played with them as she tortured her husband by making him suffer in many ways.

You can say that they've lost what's left of their sanity. All of it gone and madness took it's place in their minds, causing them to do horrifying things to the living.

Kayako sighed at the memory as she munched on a girl's leg, her mouth covered in blood. Hey, you've got to wonder where all that blood comes from. Kayako thought that the young woman, Karen, would taste especially good since she looks so beautiful and yummy. Just by thinking of her delicious blood drove Kayako crazy.

Kayako grinned at the thought of the woman. Her small child seemed to take an interest in little girls. He would sometimes lure them into the house and kill them, but not after playing with them for a little. There was this one little girl that also took an interest in him and for once, made him smile. She danced so elegantly, so pretty. She said this saying that sort of made sense. "You devour the ones you love, if you do that, they shall become one with you." And she let herself be killed and Toshio devoured her flesh.

He felt so content when falling in love with a girl, he would first steal their first kiss then eat them up so they may be apart of him. You can call him a little cannibal playa.

It's a sick thing to do in human standards but as far as they know, they weren't human anymore.

Kayako smiled again as she stabbed her husband in the stomach, causing him to scream. His spirit would forever suffer for killing them and turning them this way. He was damned! And he better get used to it.

Kayako licked her lips as she crawled down the stairs towards the young woman and her soon to be dead boyfriend. She first sucked the soul out the man, she never did like how males tasted like. She'd prefer females and that's when she turned to the female cowering in the corner.

Kayako crawled towards her until she spills the galleon of gasoline and grabs her boyfriend. She disappeared and started to shake the whole house, trying to make the girl frightened.

Karen merely grabbed a match and attempted to burn the house when Kayako took the place of her boyfriend and grabbed her hand. Karen looked down at her, staring into her eyes.

"Don't…you dare…" Kayako warned her, glaring at her.

Karen threw the match and fire began to burn. Toshio looked down from the stairs, cat beside him.

"Toshio…!" Kayako called out and instructed him to go into the attic. He nodded and left, leaving Kayako with Karen.

Kayako turned to her and glared. "How dare you…! I'm going to kill you!" Karen merely smiled, her beautiful smile that stunned Kayako. "I'm already dead…" Karen laughed out loud, a laugh of a person that lost everything. A mournful, pitiful laugh any person would do when they have had a great loss. "I lost my life a long time ago…I never even got to tell my sister, how much I loved her…" Karen said as the tears came.

"Kayako…I know what happened and I know that you have so much hatred in you but…why? Why must the world suffer because of your death?" Karen asked the ghost/corpse who stared at her. "Do you still have some tears to shed…?" Karen asked again, this time getting a confused look.

Kayako stared at the woman, not knowing what she meant. "You don't know what the dead wish for most…" Kayako stated as she leaned her head closer to the woman, causing her to be still as a statue. "…the dead wish for most, is to be alive again…!" At this, Kayako connected her lips to Karen's, making the woman gasp and then moan.

The kiss was like nothing her boyfriend had given her, it was for real in it. Karen kissed back, knowing that by doing so, she had submitted her soul to the devil but she didn't care, she wanted know what love feels like.

Apparently, her boyfriend wasn't the person to show her love but Kayako, the ghost, was showing her it. If only…they had met earlier, under different circumstances. Then maybe, just maybe, it could've worked out.

Karen felt darkness enter her vision then all went black. Karen passed out on Kayako, said woman holding onto her body. "I will not kill you know, dear child…" Kayako smiled at this and lay her down, away from the flames and noticed she had a broken hand. "But rather, I'll haunt you…until you understand my life…" Kayako then walked away into the flames, taking notice that she felt no pain and her body stood in perfect condition.

Kayako smirked at this but soon turned into a sad smile. "I think I know just the song to sing…" Kayako said as she began to sing a sad song she heard once.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

_If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_

_And I know her heart is beating_

_And I know that I am dead_

_But the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real_

_I know that I am dead, yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

_If I touch a burning candle _

_I can feel no pain_

_And the ice or the sun it's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat_

_It's breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_I know I am dead, yet it seems that I steel have a tear to shed"_

Kayako felt moistness rolling down her eyes. She was surprised to find herself crying, do ghosts still cry? Kayako smiled sadly, making sure the flames didn't reach Karen.

"Good night…" Kayako whispered softly before a boy came in and carried Karen off. The flames engulfed the house, only the attic remained untouched by it's beautiful anger.

Kayako heard the screams of her dead husband but ignored them, she could care less if he got burned to death again. She nearly laughed out when she remembered how she got a flam thrower and used it on her husband. He keeps on asking her where she got it but Kayako refused to tell, besides, when you're a ghost, you can steal anything from the black market.

Kayako grinned then as she skipped around like a little girl, not really caring for the future or how the house might burn down, she just wanted to dance around.

And danced she did, while singing a song that some people might mistake for a young girl singing, because the voice seemed to come from an angel in heaven.

**Fin**


End file.
